


Спокойствие

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: SSSSтихи [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poetry, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: SSSSтихи [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Спокойствие

На нагретых мостках дощатых  
Мы присядем — спина к спине,  
В этом коконе снов и заклятий  
Так спокойно с тобой рядом мне!

И в тиши зачарованной места,  
Что укрыло от зла нас двоих,  
Буду слушать, как финское сердце  
В унисон бьётся с сердцем моим.


End file.
